Strawberries Ghost (Book 2: Imortal Tale's)
by BrittanyWilton
Summary: 'The sword of fate has fallen' and Naruto's glad not to be part of it. Both he and Amaya have been caught in fate's sword for too long, but now they see that it now falls to a orange haired teenager. One with a bad temper and a caring heart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Hollows and Karakura

"Hey, Naruto, what do you think that was?" Amaya asked looking at the sign in front of her. Karakura Town. "Madara, Hinata what about you?"

"It's most likely a hollow," Madara told her. Black eyes keeping an eye out for the white faced monster, one that would figure in any child's nightmare. "You know how they are."

"True, we're the last ones who can use Chakra."

"Amaya you know granny wouldn't us..." Naruto said putting his hand on his twin shoulder, the peace talk was a success. Tobi had tried to attack them, both Amaya and Madara took care of him. Kakashi didn't mind re-raising his old team mate. Sasuke had tried to kill Danzo, but both of them were killed in the end. "You know she would want us to be happy."

"I know, Naruto. I'm just annoyed at the hollows," Amaya told him while rolling her eyes, in today's society her dark purple eyes were seen as both strange and unique. "Is it me, or have their more been attacks, you know, on us."

"They have been," Hinata said a smile on her face. She looked at her husband's pale blue eyes, and her smile grew. She had gained a lot of confidence in the last few thousand year. "To think, we're back in fire country. Do you think the Leaf village would be near?"

"Who knows," Madara told her, black hair falling down to his lower back. He was happy to be in his prime. Both he and Amaya stopped ageing at twenty, while Naruto and Hinata stopped at twenty-three.

"It's been years since we've been able to pin-point anything," Amaya agreed. Putting her hands on her hips. She knew that they would have to get some more clothes, since the ones they were wearing were starting to show wear and tear. "So for all we know, we might be in Leaf village. Then again we found Suna... in Australia."

"Agreed, just sand, sand and more sand," Naruto said a giant smile on his face. He grew his hair to look like his father's, while Amaya kept hers long for the memory of their mother. Through the bright red share had given her a few odd looks in the past, he knew his wasn't much better. Bright blond wasn't seen any more, they had lost the shade through one of his great grandchildren. "Through the other half was from Fire country. So forest, forest and more forest."

"Naruto," Amaya sighed. Before they moved here, they had gotten jobs and a place to live. Hinata would be working next door, while she had a job at Karakura high school. "We better get going, I'd rather be home before night comes. That and we have a little rat to get rid of."

Amaya and Hinata looked at the raven haired girl, her eyes were purple. On her lap was a young man, with orange hair. She knew him, after all he was her boss' kid. The two looked at each other, Naruto and Madara were setting up the house, but it looked like they had missed something.

"Are you okay?" Amaya asked as she looked at the girl. She might have been on of her great-grandchildren. But it didn't matter to her, since the girl was hurt. Blinking she looked at them with wide eyes. "I'm Amaya Uchiha, and this is my sister Hinata Uzumaki."

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"Now, sweetie, you've been hurt. Why don't you let Amaya and I help?" Hinata asked the young girl, but before she could do anything. "Hello, Kisuke."

"Now, now," Kisuke said his hair hidden up his hat. An old styled umbrella over his head. He hadn't seen his older friends for years, through he didn't think they thought much of him. "We're friends aren't we? I'm here to help Miss Kuchiki."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Ichigo Kurosaki

Amaya knew that both Naruto and Madara had already left for their jobs. Naruto was a personal trainer at a game, so she knew that Hinata reminded him not to push anyone to hard. While Madara was a lawyer.

She knew that he didn't mind the paperwork, nor the odd hours. It was almost like he lived for them. She on the other hand, didn't have to get to her job before school started. And Hinata worked next door.

"Well... what do you know," a voice said breaking her out of her thoughts, both she and Hinata exited the house, to stare at a family of four. "A truck blows into the side of our house and no one wakes up."

"I take it you're Isshin," Hinata said looking at the laughing man with wide eyes, it was hour Naruto acted... when he was in the academy. "I'm Hinata Uzumaki."

"How our new nurse and you are?" Isshin asked the red haired next to his employee. He didn't care that both of them had odd colourings, since his son was much the same.

"Amaya Uchiha," she told him, looking at the giant hole in the wall. She what it was caused by, but didn't want to alarm the two girls. "Sorry, we would help you find the person, but we only moved in. Our husbands have already left for work."

"I'm Yuzu," a small blonde girl said, a smile on her face. "Ichigo, Karin. I'll make breakfast, Amaya, Hinata would you like to join us."

"I would love to," Hinata said, but Amaya wouldn't be able to go. She knew her sister would pick up breakfast on the way. "Amaya has to go to work."

"Where do you work, Amaya?" Isshin asked a giant smile on his face. Before whacking Ichigo in the back of the head.

Amaya only looked at him, before looking at the teenager boy, before he knew it she was looking at the back of his head, trying to see if Isshin had given him a bruise. "I'm a nurse for the local high school, so I can walk your son. Don't worry, I'll make sure he eats."

"Why did you do that?" Ichigo asked looking at her with his normal frown. He didn't want to go with her, but goat face told him to get dressed and pushed him towards her, telling her to look after him.

"You didn't look comfortable," Amaya told him, a smile on her face. When he looked at a blocked off area, he only sighed and continued. "Plus, I needed someone to show me how to get to the school. We only moved here, so I only know one route, from the train station."

"You could've asked."

"I know. Your dad's smile, I just wanted to leave."

"Huh?"

"Reminded me of someone. And while he was a nice man, I don't think I can put up with a third copy."

"Third?"

"His son." After all, to Amaya and everyone else, Gai and Lee were father and son, genetics aside. "Are you okay?"

"Hey, punk? What did we tell you about the hair?" a teenage book asked him, while Ichigo only sighed. "I told you not to copy me."

"Copy?" Amaya asked looking at his hair, sure it was orange, but she could see the black of his roots. "Sorry to disappoint, but that his natural hair colour. Like mine natural this red."

"What did you say girly?" he asked pulling an knife from his pocket, but he didn't have time to use it, since Amaya was already hitting him in the back of the neck. While Ichigo took out his two friends.

"Well, their not smart," Amaya said rolling her eyes. Besides, they weren't at school, so it wasn't like she was going to lose her job. "And I don't have to help them. Through I doubt their going to want to."

"You sure you're a nurse?" Ichigo asked her. He never really knew doctors or nurses that could beat up those twice their height.

"I am. But Madara and I took kick boxing lessons, we were born in Japan," Amaya told him, a smile on her face as they got to the school. He was also kind enough to show her where her new office was. "However, we moved to Australia for awhile before coming back."

"Hn."

"Thank, Ichigo. Also, my door's always open. Shinigami."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- New Student

Amaya only smiled at Ichigo's expression, he was looking at her with wide eyes. Which she guessed was rare for the teen. "I wish I could tell what happened last night was fake, but... I can't. Why don't you come in, and I'll give you something to eat."

Ichigo didn't have time to say anything when she dragged him into her new office, sitting down on the bed. He kept an eye on the small red head. She was only a head taller then Rukia. Also a head shorter then Hinata, their families new nurse. "How?"

"I'm afraid that we arrived after the attack," Amaya told him, while reading her report on him, seeing if he had a history of fainting -just to be on the safe side. "We would've helped before hand, if we were there. You were already passed out."

"What happened afterwards?"

"Madara, my husband, carried you to your room. While I made sure you were put into bed, along with your sisters."

"That's creepy."

"I wasn't going to leave you in the streets. We don't want you to die."

"Why not?"

"Rarely do we find anyone who shares our gift."

"Gift."

"Yes, gift. To be able to see the afterlife. Along with those who hurt the innocent."

"Hollows?" Ichigo asked while remembering Rukia's horrible drawings, but it looked like Amaya knew what he was talking about. "You're not a Shinigami?"

"Heaven's no, you have die to be one of them. Or unlock your powers to the next level... I think, I might be wrong on that one."

Ichigo only looked at her, as she pulled her bag off her shoulders, before putting on her white coat. Which covered her black skirt, but he could still see her navy leggings. Along with her pale blue he was looking at her clothing, he didn't know.

"Here," Amaya said holding out something they brought on the way, a small bendo box, she also brought him one for lunch, which she also handed to him. She guessed he could put it in his bag, or his locker. "Ichigo, you'll need to eat. Can't have you fainting on my first day."

Ichigo didn't know what to think, Amaya had told him last night was real. Along with the 'gift' they both shared, but he didn't know what to believe. She was the only one who had given him information.

He knew that a truck didn't hit the house, since the fence wasn't broken. Only the side of the house, but he wasn't going argue with goat face around Karin and Yuzu around. Ochi-sensei walked into the room.

He didn't want to believe it, but he remembered to thank Amaya, since if he hadn't know, then he would've jumped out of his sit. And done something stupid. So he owed the red haired nurse.

"Class we have two new member to the school," she said, her glasses slipping down her nose, her hair in it's usual ponytail. "Rukia Kuchiki, and our new nurse Uchiha-sensei."

"Amaya is fine," the red head said as she walked in, Rukia behind her. She had talked to the raven, and convinced her to talk to him during break. "I'm Amaya Uchiha, through many would know this. I'll help any one who needs it, any false cases will be sent back to class with a note. For those who think they can get rid of it, I'll be talking to your teachers after class."

Ichigo only looked at her. He wondered if she knew what was going to happen, since most of the males were looking at her, along with Chizuri.

"Thank you Amaya-sensei," Ochi-sensei told her, before the red head bowed leaving the room, he knew she would have to go to ever classroom. He hoped she wouldn't mind him dropping in for lunch, he had a feeling he was going to need it. "Class this is Rukia Kuchiki. Rukia, do you want to tell them anything?"

"No, Ochi-sensei," Rukia said trying to look shy, but Ichigo could see through it. He had two younger sisters, he could see through the 'nice girl' act.

"Why don't you sit next Ichigo. Ichigo, put your hand up," Ochi-sensei said, he only blinked at her words, the seat next to him was the only free one. He loved it, since on one tried to talk to him, but he doubt Rukia was going to leave him alone. "Good... now why don't you open up your books and we can begin."

"I hope I can borrow yours," Rukia said, a small fake smile on her face. "I don't have mine yet. It's nice to meet you. I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Little Boy's Playground

"Ichigo, can we talk?" Rukia asked when class ended, the oranged haired male knew this was going to be happen, so just nodded and walked to the roof top. Rukia only looked at him before following, he didn't look surprised to see her there.

The only ones who knew she was going to school, were Kisuke, Hinata and Amaya. So one of them most have talked to him, it made her life easier.

"So what do you want?" Ichigo asked her, his frown deepening. "I thought you were going back to soul society, or whatever you came from."

"I would but only Shinigami are allowed to enter soul society," Rukia told him, she had given him almost all of her powers last night. Hinata and Amaya were able to help her some, but she still needed to enter a fake body. "I gave you all my powers over night. Making me use this giga."

"Huh?"

"Fake body," Amaya said walking up behind them. She had listened to Rukia tell him what was going on, but she knew that making Ichigo do something out of guilt? She didn't know the young man, but she knew that most people didn't like being pushed into things. "One that used when a Shinigami has low spiritual energy left. Otherwise their easy pickings for a hollow."

"Amaya," Ichigo said to the red head. She smiled at him, before handing him something. He had forgotten that she had his lunch, along with snakes. "So... shorty what's your point?"

"Me or her?"

"Her."

"I need you to take over my job," Rukia told him, fists shaking at her side from his 'shorty' jab. "To protect plus souls and destroy hollows."

Both Amaya and Ichigo just looked at her, while she removed a phone from her bra. Something that was beeping, a small rabbit charm connected to it. Amaya only sighed, it was most likely a good thing she was here.

"Never mind, we have a job," Rukia said, while putting on a glove. Ichigo was about to tell her to stuff it, when she pushed her into his head. Pushing his soul out of his body. Amaya stared at her, before making sure his body didn't hit the ground.

"Rukia, dear, no offence. A little warning next time would be nice," Amaya told her. Rolling her eyes, picking up his body. "Ichigo, when your finished come to the sick bay, I'll keep your body there."

"How did it go?" Amaya asked when Ichigo's eyes opened, she had told Ochi-sensei that he felt a bit sick, so she would sent him back to class when he felt better. She also picked up his class work. "Don't worry, you can stay here until lunch is over. I didn't think you'd be back so quickly. Rukia dear, you might want to go back to class."

"Yes, ma'am," Rukia said a gentle smile on her face. Amaya knew it was fake, Sai taught her that much. Once the girl had left the room, Amaya gave Ichigo a candy bar. She knew what going into shock was like. Like when she and Madara stopped ageing. It scared both of them.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I killed it," Ichigo told her. Looking at her with blank eyes, he didn't know why he was telling her. But something told him that she would understand better then Rukia did. He had killed something. Sure, he protected the little boy. "I killed something. Rukia told me they were evil, but something felt off..."

"A hollow," Amaya said, her voice was soft. She knew the pain of a first kill, knowing that someone owed their death to you. She knew it, her brother knew, as did her sister and husband. "Is a person who lost their heart -"

"Wait! They were human."

"Hollows start off as plus souls, why?"

"She didn't tell me."

"She's not teacher material."

"And you are?"

"Why don't we find out," Amaya told him a smile on her face. She knew that Ichigo was somewhat like her brother, he learned better by doing. "A hollow is a soul who lost their heart. Usually they go after family first, then they'll attack anyone. However, you didn't kill it. You simply sent it's soul to the afterlife, along with any souls it's eaten. Think of it like that. Why don't you tell me what happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- A Talking Bird

"Good morning, sleepy head," Amaya said looking at her husband, he only glared at her, but she giggled. She always loved seeing Madara in the morning, since his mask was done and she wanted to kiss him, but she thought something was going on with Ichigo, that and she didn't think Rukia was training him. She knew Hinata was helping him learn how to deal with his new life, along with her.

After all, no one was going to question him going to the nurses', or talking to one of his father's employees. Plus, both of them were happily married. Madara had a case that took most of his attention, like she had Ichigo.

She was sure he would find someone for him, she knew he would. After all both she and Naruto did, and they turned to be happier then a cat. "Sweetie, we need to go to work. I've put out on of your suits. I'm sure you'll do fine with your case."

"Hn," Madara huffed, going to the bathroom to take a shower, Amaya only rolled her before following him, after all, she didn't mind a little morning action.

"Chad?" Amaya asked, she wasn't able to pronounce his name, but she spent that much time around Ichigo that nickname just stayed with her. "Is something wrong?Did you get hurt... one the bed so I can look at it."

Chad only nodded, putting the cage down. Amaya knew there was something odd aboutit, but she had to finish wrapping the teenagers injuries. He didn't say anything, did whine when she had to clean his wounds, it made her wonder. Wonder if his nerves endings were in one piece, since it looked like he couldn't feel pain. She would have to do tests later, to see if she could help him. For now she had to sent him to class.

"Thank you," he said as he left, leaving Amaya to look at the dark skinned male, before blinking and looking over his files, maybe another doctor already knew something was wrong, and she wouldn't have to do tests herself. She would, but she knew that wasn't the point. She knew it had something with her nature, to always prove other's wrong, unless they were Madara. She loved him too much to do that to him.

"His an odd one," she whispered to herself, going over students notes, putting Chad's on her desk, she had a feeling she was going to need it. "Then again so are Rukia and Ichigo, so he fits in quite nicely. I have a bad feeling about this."

Hinata only looks at the orange haired male, Amaya had told her what he was, but she was still worried about Karin, she was pale. Asking her brother to help a... to help a bird. She wasn't going to question the black haired girl, but she gently took her from her brother. So he could run out and help, whoever it was that needs to be helped.

"It's okay sweetie, you'll be fine," she told Karin only putting a rag on her forehead. "So will Ichigo, don't worry. I asked Amaya to keep an eye on him. She might miss the fight, but she'll make sure he comes back in the one piece."

"He needs to help the boy," she said putting her arm over her face. "No one should watch their mother being killed in front of them."

"No, no one does," Hinata said a frown on her face, looking around her hands gently glowed green, before putting in on Karin's forehead, she knew no one would believe her, so she didn't have to worry. Once she had eased Karin into a deep sleep she only smiled. "No one deserves to watch their family die, but it happens. Like you deserve to have your brother in one piece. Don't worry, Amaya will make sure he comes home. His soul won't had eaten. Neither Naruto, nor Amaya will allow it. I promise you this much."

"You put your hand in a hollows mouth?" Amaya asked while glaring at Rukia, the black haired girl was only looking at her wrist. Amaya only sighed, she knew she wasn't going to get any help from her. "You need to think things through my dear. Through this shows me that I'll have to start training you. Since it looks like your other teacher is... Concerned about different things. Can't have you killed, not when we could've trained you. Now stop whining."

Ichigo only frowned at her, he wasn't whining, but he guessed she was used to him, so knew when he was whining without a word leaving his mouth. He only looked at Chad, the soul in the bird had been sent to the afterlife. He felt bad for his friend, but at least they knew they had someone waiting for them on the other side. "Amaya, do you have anyone waiting for you?"

"Not really. Everyone I love is still here," Amaya told him, before looking at him in the eye. "You're not planing anything stupid, are you?"

"Just a random thought," Ichigo told her, but only looked at him before going back to his wounds. "Yea, just a random thought."


End file.
